project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Ascension Raid Guide
This Guide was submitted and created by: Rokthar This Guide is a WORK IN PROGRESS Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Ascension raid guide: T'rash Pulls' Swarmguards: Patrolling mob, buffs nearby mobs with 90% less AoE dmg taken. Avoid pulling with other packs. Focus on dealing single-target dmg if one is pulled. Wasp packs: Stack with the raid and have off-tank stand outside of the raid to soak charges from big wasp. Kurinnaxx Abilities: Adaptive Carapace: Attacks/spells landing on the boss applies stacks of 5% dmg reduction to the damage type hitting the boss. Rumbling ground: On pull and at certain levels of health on the boss the earth in an area near the boss starts shaking shown by a visual effect and a chat emote. Adds will emerge from the ground after a few seconds. ADDS (Spawn of Kurinnaxx): Deals a fair amount of melee physical dmg 2-3+ adds on a caster can quickly result in death. UPON DEATH EFFECT: Spawns an acidic cloud dealing large amounts of nature dmg if stood in. ALSO grants players who stand in the cloud: CORROSIVE ATTACKS: Counteracts Adaptive carapace ability, removes the protective stacks. If there are no protective stacks on the boss applies CORRODED ARMOR debuff on boss increasing dmg taken of dmg type being used. Sand traps: Piles of sand spawn every so often on top of raid members and explodes shortly after dealing a fair amount of damage and applies a long silence effect. Boss abilities: Stacking mortal strike debuff (10% healing reduction). Grieving Mother: Short duration stacking buff increasing boss physical dmg by 30% whenever an add dies. Teleport: Every so often teleports a random player infront of the boss. Frontal cleave: Deals high physical damage in an arc infront of the boss. Enrage: At 30% the boss enrages greatly increasing attack speed also slightly increases damage dealt. Enrage lasts for 2 minutes. Role-specific tips: Tanks Swaps the boss with eachother after a few stacks of mortal strike and notifies healers of tank swap. Save cooldowns for when adds die enraging boss or for the enrage at 30% HP. Tank who is not on boss picks up new adds spawning from rumbling earth and taunts adds off other players. Position adds near designated soakers for corrosive buff. Watch out for sand trap to avoid silence and the damage hit. Face boss away to avoid frontal cleaves on other players. Healers '''Avoid sand trap at all cost! Area of effect is larger than it seems. '''Prepare for frequent tank swapping. Stand clear of: Boss, rumbling earth spawning new adds, soaking group. Prepare for dmg spikes when adds are being killed, when boss hits 30% HP and when soakers are standing in the corrosive cloud. DPS '''Avoid hitting the boss with non-corrosive attacks unless you do not share a damage type with any of the designated soakers. Avoid sand trap and corrosive cloud spawned from dying adds unless you are designated to soaking. Kill marked adds and do not AOE adds unless explicitly told to. '''Designated Soakers Stack up on marked adds and kill them. Once you have corrosive attacks buff switch to Kurinnaxx. Use defensive CD's if you drop low from soaking the corrosive cloud to help out the healers. Stacking stamina can be necessary. Raid tactics ''' Spread out around the boss and have a designated DPS group together to soak the corrosive clouds. Only have players with the corrosive attacks buff hit the boss. '''Safe strategy: Dps slows down on boss + adds and you save a few adds to burn boss down so the next adds spawn. Rinse and repeat. Stop dps completely at 30% HP on boss and just wait 2 minutes for enrage to wear off. Then continue as before. Fast strategy: Kill adds to maintain a corrosive cloud at all times.Tanks picks up the additional adds and takes a heavy beating. Soakers burn the boss down ASAP. Killing additional adds to relieve pressure might be necessary either kill them slowly to prevent the Grieving Mother from stacking, or nuke them at the same time have tank on boss use a defensive CD. Chain killing should be AVOIDED as it EXTENDS and STACKS the enrage. General Rajaxx Waves: 7 miniboss and adds has to be dealt with before General Rajaxx. The minibosses progressively gets more abilities. With the last miniboss having all the abilities of the minibosses before it. 1. Captain Qeez (Bellowing roar) 2. Captain Tuubid (Acidic Beetles) 3. Captain Drenn (Thunder Clouds) 4. Captain Xurrem (Earthquake) 5. Major Yeggeth (Reflect + Beetles + Roar) 6. Major Pakkon (Fall dmg + Clouds + Earthquake) 7. Colonel Zerran (Rage + Beetles + Earthquake + Reflect + Clouds + Fall dmg) Abilities Sunder Armo'''r: Stacking debuff on tank greatly reducing armor. Deterrence if stacks gets high. '''Fall dmg: All players are knocked into the air taking a fair amount of fall dmg upon landing. Use Blink or fall dmg reduction. Earthquake: Easily distinguishable effect on the ground, quickly dealing high amounts of physical dmg and should be avoided. Tanks can choose to soak without much issue. Acidic beetles: Easily tankable adds spawning in raid. DO NOT KILL Upon death they spray acid everywhere dealing massive amounts of nature damage. Avoid AoE'ing and kill miniboss to make them despawn. Thunder clouds: Clouds appearing over raid members. Uses chain lightning on players in range. Avoid the cloud and avoid stacking. Bellowing Roar: Massively increases dmg done of miniboss and adds. Dispellable with demoralizing shout/roar or similar effects. Concentrate + Reflect: The miniboss concentrates momentarily gaining a concentrate buff (emoted in chat). After concentrating the miniboss gains a 33% dmg reflect shield for a short duration. and becomes immune to dmg. STOP DPS. Rage: Magic dispellable effect on boss. Stacks. Increases dmg by 50% should be dispelled / purged immediately. General Rajaxx: Similar abilities as the waves. (Rage + Fall dmg + Sunder armor + Concentrate + Knock back) Category:Raid Category:Guide